El eleguido
by Luthien4D
Summary: Un nuevo mal ataca el digimundo y ahora son todos lo niños eleguidos lo que tendran que evitar esta catastrofe, muchos romances
1. Capitulo 1

El elegido Escrito por Sora_15 Capitulo 1.  
  
Esto sucedió meses después de la derrota de Malonmyotismon... todos lo niños creían que toda amenaza había desaparecido de este mundo y lo que se les había olvidado es que la maldad no puede desaparecer para siempre... Davis: hay qu sueño por que tengo que ir a la escuela Yun: si no quieres ir no vallas Davis: en serio entonces me puedo regresar a mi cama Yun: claro, si es que no quieres ir a ver a Kari a la escuela y si no vas dejaras que Tk este solo con ella Davis: bueno adiós me voy- sale de su casa como coete  
  
Mientras tanto en el patio de la secundaria elemental Odaiba Matt: ya vieron a la chava nueva Tai: cual... Matt: como que cual aquella que viene por ahí- señalo hacia una chava que en verdad se parecía mucho a Mimi pero ella tenia el cabello de color café y ojos azules Tai: a ya la vi es realmente muy bonita Matt: si es hermosa, a que yo la conozco primero que tu Tai: claro que no Mimi: mira a estos tontos ven una cara bonita y se ponen como locos Matt: he a quien llamas locos Tai: además no tiene nada de malo admirar a las bellas damas Sora: mejor vamonos de aquí este par no tiene remedio- Mimi y Sora se van Izzy: saben creo que Sora se enojo Tai: y eso que yo quiero conocer a la nueva alumna Matt: como que y eso que... Tai eres tonto o te haces Tai: que me quieres decir con eso Izzy: creo que es tonto Matt Tai: oigan no le insulten y mejor díganme que pasa Matt: bueno es que... RING RING (timbre para entrar a clases) Matt: otro día te lo diré tengo que ir a mi clase, vamonos Tai Izzy: yo también  
  
Cada uno de ellos partió a su clase... pero en la primaria Elemental Odaiba Maestro: bueno a partir de hoy estará con nosotros una nueva compañera pasa por favor- una niña entra, ella es de cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules- le presento a Hotaru Kanzaki, espero que todos sean muy amables con ella, siéntate junto a Motomiya Hotaru: claro Davis (rojo): mucho gusto me llamo Davis Motomiya Hotaru: igualmente yo soy Hotaru Kanzaki- se dan la mano  
  
Kari que observaba desde lejos... Kari (pensando): esa chava nueva no me cae nada bien se ve que es una engreída pero que demonios tiene que hacer de la mano de Davis  
  
Secundaria Odaiba... Mientras algo muy similar pasaba en el salón de Matt... Maestra: niños ahora tenemos a una nueva estudiante espero que la reciban bien, pasa por favor, ella es Nami Kanzaki Matt (pensando): es la misma chica que Tai y yo vimos esta mañana Maestra: siéntate delante de Ishida... Matt: mucho gusto son Matt Ishida Nami: el gusto es mío- se sienta en su lugar- mi nombre es Nami Kanzaki Matt (pensando): cuando Tai sepa que esta chava va en mi salón y mas que se sienta a mi lado se va a poner súper celoso, jajajaja voy a tener con que molestarlo por un tiempo Nami: oye me podrías enseñar la escuela Matt: a si claro con mucho gusto  
  
Llega la hora del descanso... Tai: por fin, ahora a comer...- se lanza a la cafetería Sora: ese no tiene remedio Izzy: bueno Sora, Mimi yo voy a la sala de computación- también se va Mimi: hombres siempre buscan la manera de irse para no invitarnos a comer un poco en al cafetería Sora: no todos se han salvado mira hay viene Matt- van con el Mimi: hola Matt mira que crees te toca invitarnos a comer Matt: bueno... es... que hoy no puedo Sora: por que- Sora ve como llega con Matt la chava de la mañana Matt: le prometí a Nami que le enseñaría la escuela como es nueva- se va también Mimi: ahora si tendremos que pagar nuestro lonche Sora: eso esta por verse Mimi: que piensas hacer Sora Sora: tu solo sígueme y ya veras- se van a la cafetería Mimi: bien cual es tu plan Sora: tu solo observa- va junto a Tai que estaba tragando como nunca- oye Tai mira es que sucede que Mimi y yo no traemos dinero para nuestro lonche podrías prestarme algo de dinero si Tai: bueno... es... que... yo Sora: andale Tai si, no me vas a dejar sin comer verdad- Tai no responde- hay como es posible que seas así conmigo no pensé que fueras tan malo- empezando a llorar, mientras Mimi va llegando junto a ella Tai: no espera Sora esta bien te comprare la comida Sora: y a Mimi también Tai: si claro a las dos pero deja de llorar si, en un momento traigo algo esperame- se va a comprar algo Sora: gracias Tai sabía que eras bueno Mimi: si Tai es muy bueno y yo no sabía que tú fueras tan buena actriz deberías entrar al club de teatro Sora: que te gusto mi representación Mimi: para conseguir algo de comer esta bien Sora y Mimi: jajajajajaja- después de eso llega Tai con la comida de las chavas Mimi: a Tai te tengo una noticia que te va a gustar Tai: de que se trata Mimi: recuerdas a la chava que viste hoy en la mañana Tai: si como olvidar esa cara tan linda Sora (enojada): pues al parecer ya te la gano Matt Tai: que por que Mimi: vimos a Matt con esa chava le estaba enseñando la escuela según el, ella se lo pidió creo que se llama Nami Tai: no importa que Matt se valla con ella, aun no son nada y tampoco aun no me gano, así que se llama Nami que lindo nombre tiene Sora: eres... un... Izzy: chicos vengan rápido- venia corriendo algo agitado Mimi: que pasa Izzy Izzy: es... que... Tai: ya dilo que pasa Izzy: recibí un correo de Genai Sora: y que es lo que dice Izzy: Genai en estos últimos días estuvo revisando unas ruinas muy antiguas y encontró una leyenda Tai: y que dice la leyenda Izzy: ese es el problema no sabemos que es lo que dice Tai: como que no saben Izzy: lo únicos símbolos que Genai a descifrado es que es una leyenda que cuenta de los niños elegidos y de la tragedia que sucederá en los dos mundos Mimi: pero esa tragedia no podría ser la que paso hace 3 años y nosotros solucionamos ya Izzy: no esta leyenda también cuenta acerca de los nuevos elegidos es decir, Davis, Yolei y Cody así que esa leyenda aun no pasa Tai: y me podrías decir por que Genai aun no a descifrado la leyenda si se supone que ese viejo es muy listo Sora: Tai no le digas viejo, no es de buena educación Izzy: Gennai no puede descifrarlo por que como les dije la leyenda se encontraba en unas ruinas muy antiguas pero demasiado antiguas y la forma de escribir de antes es muy diferente a la de ahora, tendré que trabajar bastante para descifrar esta leyenda Mimi: pues tendremos que decirles a los demás para que también estén al tanto Izzy: si tienen razón nos reuniremos después de la escuela en el salón de computación para discutirlo entre todos  
  
Mientras Izzy y los demás se preocupaban por esa leyenda, en la primaria Odaiba se divertía de lo lindo sin preocuparse por nada... Davis: si quieres te puedo mostrar la escuela Hotaru: esta bien si quieres Hirokazu: oye Davis vamos a jugar fútbol Davis: no hoy no iré a jugar fútbol Hotaru: si quieres puedes ir a jugar luego me enseñaras a la escuela Davis: claro que no te dije que te enseñaría la escuela y Davis Motomiya siempre cumple su palabra Hotaru: entonces vamos Kari: ven Tk por que no comemos tu y yo, juntos, solos Davis (enojado): te vas a ir a comer con el Kari: si adiós- se va junto con TK Hotaru: valla por que se habrá enojado tanto tu amiga, como dices que se llama Davis: ella es Kari Kamiya y el chavo que estaba con ella es Tk Takaishi  
  
Al terminar la clases... Matt y Tai se dirigieron a la escuela primaria Odaiba Kari: que haces aquí hermano Tk: tu también hermano que hacen nunca antes había venido por nosotros Matt: es que el digimundo se encuentra de nuevo en peligro Tai: y tenemos que ir a la sala de computación de nuestra escuela Matt: donde están Davis, Yolei y Cody Tk: Cody y Yolei vienen por ahí Yolei: hola chicos que hacen todos aquí reunidos Tai: hay un problema tienen que venir con nosotros Cody: esta bien, oye Yolei mandale un e-mail a Ken para venga con nosotros Yolei: buena idea Tai: y donde esta Davis Kari: hay quien sabe a lo mejor se fue con su nueva amiga una chava, una tal Kanzaki Matt: Kanzaki Kari: si tu la conoces Matt Tai: es una chava que acaba de entrar a la escuela en el salón de Matt se llama Nami Kanzaki Kari: a lo mejor es la hermana de la chava que entro a nuestro salón se llama Hotaru Kanzaki Tai: eso no es lo importante tenemos que encontrar a Davis, Kari mandale un e-mail a Davis Kari: y por que yo... Tai: por que si lo mandas tu de seguro Davis vendrá corriendo anda no pierdan tiempo  
  
Kari le envió el correo a Davis, quien lo recibió cuando esta con Hotaru Hotaru: en serio Davis que gracioso BIP BIP BIP Davis: esperame un momento- viendo el e-mail  
  
Davis: Necesitamos que vengas rápido a la sala de computación hay un problema en el digimundo, claro que si estas con tu novia Kanzaki puede quedarte con ella tonto. atte.: Kari PD: si vas a venir ya rápido que no tenemos todo el día para esperarte CONTINUARA... 


	2. Capitulo 2

El elegido  
  
Escrito por Sora_15  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
  
  
Davis: hay Kari puedes pedirlo de una manera mas amable  
  
Hotaru: que pasa Davis  
  
Davis: es que hay algo que se me olvido hacer me tengo que ir adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se va  
  
Hotaru: adiós Davis, que lindo eres  
  
  
  
Davis llega volando a la sala de computación así que...  
  
Kari: asta que te dignas a llegar  
  
Davis: llegue lo más rápido que pude  
  
Izzy: dejen de pelearse en este momento el señor Genai nos hablara a todos...  
  
  
  
En ese momento aparece la imagen del señor Genai en la pantalla de la computadora...  
  
Genai: niños elegidos una nueva amenaza a aparecido así que tendrán que regresar  
  
Tai: pero que amenaza  
  
Genai: eso...- pensando por un rato- no lo se- todos se caen al estilo anime  
  
Davis: como que no lo sabes entonces para que nos llamaste  
  
Genai: entoncontre una leyenda pero es tan antigua que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de descifrarla  
  
Tai: que ni un anciano como tu la puede descifrar entonces tiene que ser realmente antigua  
  
Kari: Tai trata con más respeto al señor Genai  
  
Genai: por ese motivo Izzy y yo tendremos que trabajar mucho para poder saber que es lo que dice por el momento es toda la información que les puedo dar, Izzy en un momento te enviare la primera parte de la leyenda a tu correo espero que tu me puedas ayudar a saber que dices  
  
Izzy: are todo lo posible  
  
Genai: bueno me despido niños elegidos de nuevo les encargo el bienestar del digimundo- desaparece de la pantalla  
  
Izzy: por el momento creo que no podemos hacer nada mas- en eso Izzy recibe un e-mail con los antiguos escritos- mientras tanto intentare descifrar esto  
  
Davis: bueno como ya no hay nada que hacer me voy  
  
Kari: de seguro con esa tal Kanzaki  
  
Tai: a ya tienes novia Davis  
  
Davis (sonrojado): no claro que no, es solo una amiga- se va  
  
  
  
Mientras con Hotaru en su casa...  
  
Nami: y que tal el primer día en la escuela hermanita  
  
Hotaru: genial  
  
Nami: por lo que veo ya viste al chico que te gusta verdad  
  
Hotaru: la verdad es que si, ya tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con el  
  
Nami: espero que pronto andes con el, por que por su culpa tuve yo también que cambiarme de escuela  
  
Hotaru: si ya lo se no te preocupes  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo ocurrió como cualquier otro día, pero a la hora del receso...  
  
Hotaru: oye Davis puedo hablar contigo  
  
Davis: claro que de se trata  
  
Hotaru: ven conmigo por favor- se van los dos juntos  
  
Davis: y que es lo que querías decirme Hotaru  
  
Hotaru (sonrojada): ¿hay alguna chica que te interese por el momento, Davis?  
  
Davis (sonrojado): ¿ehh?  
  
Hotaru (sonrojada): ya veo... conque si hay alguien ¿eh? ¿Sabes, Davis? Yo no voy a darme por vencida. Por que vine a esta escuela especialmente por ti.  
  
Davis (sonrojado): pero ¿como? Si nunca me han hecho caso la chavas. Vaya que eres una chava muy curiosa  
  
Hotaru (sonrojada): si, quizás... Pero tú me fascina, sobre todo en estos momentos...  
  
  
  
Mientras esta pequeña declaración, veamos que esta sucedió con la hermana de Hotaru...  
  
Tai: Matt me mal educado no, nos has presentado a tu amiga  
  
Matt: ella es Nami Kanzaki, Nami ello son mis amigos- y así cada uno se presento  
  
Tai: y yo soy Tai Kamiya, mucho gusto en conocer a una chava tan linda como tu  
  
Nami: mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, en especial a ti Tai- en eso la campana de entrada toco- no modo otro día tendremos tiempo de platicar más Tai  
  
Tai: adiós Nami  
  
  
  
En los pasillos de al escuela  
  
Mimi: oye Sora no tienes por que enojarte tanto solo por que a Nami le cayo bien Tai  
  
Sora: claro que no estoy enojada  
  
Mimi: oye y a Tai lo vez solo como un amigo  
  
Sora: claro por que lo dices...  
  
Mimi: pero esta guapísimo estas segura de que solo lo vez como una amigo  
  
Sora: hay mira la hora- mirando su reloj- ya es hora de que entre a clases, adiós Mimi  
  
  
  
Las clases siguieron así normal, y en tanto en la primaria Odaiba... a la hora de la salida  
  
Davis: oye Kari no quiere que te acompañe a tu casa  
  
Kari: claro que no iré con Tk, tu vete no quiero que vallas tu quiero estar a solas con el  
  
Davis: esta bien, si no quieras que te acompañara solo tenía que decir que no- y Kari se va junto con Tk  
  
Hotaru: es ella, ¿verdad? Estas enamorado de Kamiya- dice mientras llega a donde esta Davis  
  
Davis: si, pero es un amor platónico  
  
Hotaru: como en mi caso. Lo mismo me pasa a mi. Es una persecución muy triste, ¿verdad?. Yo siempre ando de tras de ti... y tu siempre anda detrás de Kamiya  
  
Davis: oye, Hotaru, ¿Y que es lo que te gusta de mí?  
  
Hotaru: creo que me gusta tu tan emprendedora cara.  
  
Davis: ay, que aguda eres... no, ya dime la verdad  
  
Hotaru: ¿como podría explicártelo...? Tal vez no me comprendas... pero... para mi son irresistibles las personas que hacen algo con mucha dedicación. En pocas palabras, a mi me gustan las personas que tienen una expresión bondadosa- sonriendo  
  
Davis (pensando): ¡que directa es esta chava...! ahora mismo me ha regalado una sonrisa de la forma más fácil...- Davis sonríe de una manera un poco fingida  
  
Hotaru: oye, ¿por que me esta sonriendo de esa manera?  
  
Davis: ¿ehh?  
  
Hotaru: ¿acaso lo he molestado?  
  
Davis: ah, no... Para nada... no es eso- pensando- ¿esta bien que la trates así para que ella va que tiene una oportunidad? ¿Tu crees que esta bien?- mientras se va  
  
Hotaru: ¡ah Davis!  
  
Davis: ¿de verdad te hizo sentir mal mi risa?  
  
Hotaru: si, como lo vi tan desesperado, me sentí un poco incomoda  
  
Davis: je, je, je. Ya veo... pensé que me había reído tan normal como siempre  
  
Hotaru: bueno, tal vez...  
  
Davis: para que fuera simpático con otras personas, tuve que aprender a reír de distintas maneras, pero creo que nunca lo aprendí... Y fue por eso que me rechazaron. Pero tú te ríes muy bonito, te felicito  
  
Hotaru (sonrojada): Davis...  
  
Davis: si sigo a tu lado... creo que opacare esa bella sonrisa que tienes. Discúlpame...- y Hotaru se va corriendo  
  
  
  
En la casa de Hotaru...  
  
Nami: que te pasa hermanita te ves muy triste  
  
Hotaru: no, no es nada  
  
Nami: no me puedes engañar que es lo que te sucede  
  
Hotaru: nada, solo que nunca me daré por vencida el corazón de Davis tiene que ser solo mío, oye Nami tienes algo que hacer en la tarde  
  
Nami: si por que  
  
Hotaru: quería que me acompañaras a cortarme el cabello  
  
Nami: lo siento pero esta vez tengo algo importante que hacer  
  
Hotaru: acaso alguna cita  
  
Nami: no se si se le puede llamar cita pero un chico de la escuela me invito al cine es muy lindo, creo que me gusta  
  
Hotaru: ¿y como se llama?  
  
Nami: su nombre es Tai Kamiya  
  
Hotaru: Kamiya  
  
Nami: si ¿por que?  
  
Hotaru: recuerdas el chavo que me gusta Davis Motomiya  
  
Nami: claro  
  
Hotaru: al parecer el este enamorado de una niña llamada Kari Kamiya, tienen el mismo apellido a lo mejor son hermanos  
  
Nami: si lo son lo averiguare esta misma tarde, bueno me tengo que ir ya mero es la hora adiós Hotaru  
  
CONTINUARA... 


End file.
